blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
EvoBlaze: Control Sequence
BlazBlue: Control Sequence is a collaborative scripted series taking inspiration and spun off of BlazBlue to make its own alternate reality spurred off the failure to defeat the original control mechanism that upholds order, the NOL. It is set in a war torn world after the Third War caused from the development of a supreme system to rule over the world and the rule of the NOL's evolved successor which has ascended to new power as the new Control Mechanism who claim to have created a new "God" over this world. They claim their cause to be to better the world for the souls of it and attempting to craft one "true world of peace", but who hides the real truth. The story line primarily follows the main protagonist Nex's endeavors to destroy the system and in turn collapse the world following his fight against the new system, however the world bathed in war and lies, not everything is as it seems. It develops over the course of "Verses" to tell the story of the characters in this world and unravel the truth of what happened to their world, and perhaps changing its fate. Plotline 200 years ago the NOL became known as the Novus Orbis Sequentia, the victorious force of the Third war Armagus over the Rogue Sectors, a force born from within its owned districts which challenged the now dogmatic government. But another great war surges still between the remnants of the “Rogue Sector” and the World Power known as the NOS as they both ravage each other for the fate of this world. The world is currently left in domain of the perfected system completed right before the peak of the third war, called the “Heart” which the NOS currently governs. Its true existence and purpose is unknown to most, as is the truth of this world and what happened in the Third War. It is all covered and hidden by lies built up over the course of time by various sources, one of them the government themselves. What’re they hiding, what truly happened? No one actually knows, and no one has ever gotten to the point of “Truth”. As the world slowly spirals to sequences of unavoidable fate, amiss this endless war those who seek their own more nefarious goals begin to move, and the remnants of the past begins to come into the light. All but a few remain blind to this, one of which is Nex a target of the government for decades now, who the “world” itself seeks. Resurfacing after he sees his opportunity open in the system, instincts of destruction born from darkness has wakened within him and pushes him toward his own fate. Carrying the “truth” within him Nex traverses a familiar road to challenge the government and holds power over azure to bring change to this world he claims to despise and seeks the destruction of. His destiny becomes intertwined with several people of the world, as the tale born of an unfortunate ending gives way to this new reality and nightmare which never should have occurred but must be resolved. Main Cast Nex - The Main Protagonist who seeks the downfall of the world itself and the government which protects and upholds it. He hates everything indiscriminately on a path of willing destruction, calling himself the "Enemy of the World" but is also incredibly strong willed and boasts an unshakable resolve like no other. His main goal is known only to him, and he trusts no one. He protects Myri unwillingly after he hears the NOS was looking after her, and tries to enter the Restricted Area in Kagusutchi bringing a storm with him. *First Appearance: V1E1: Begin Sequence, Breakout Black (20 Episodes) Siegfried Schtauffen - The Rival of the series who is known for being anti social and is extremely arrogant. He has a plotline connection to Nex, and seems to hold a grudge against him. He's currently holding rank of Brigadier in the NOS. Unlike Nex he doesn't seek to change anything, his goals are kept to himself but he clearly seeks answers. Has power over the Azure but lacks decent control over it. He's deployed with others, but is given a specific mission. *First Appearance: V1E2: Sequence's Prodigy (10 Episodes) Myri Kukiyona - A seemingly gentle girl who is watched over by Lazarith and known for her innocence. She soon discovers her life may be completely false and that she had power within her soul. She then begins to travel with Nex slowly learning bits of truth for herself as others come after her and Nex. *First Appearance: V1E2: Sequence's Prodigy (15 Episodes) Reiga Sorairo - A Lieutenant of the NOS who dislikes fighting to a high degree. He's not fond of his title as the Azure Prodigy who his superiors refer to him as. He's able to generate azure energy to a degree without the need of a grimoire which gave him his title and the idea he'd be potent. He's the son of Yyntal Sorairo who is one of the more acclaimed members of the NOS as a Sequence Destroyer. *First Appearance: V1E2: Sequence's Prodigy Akari - Reiga’s partner Azure Interface Primefield, she's very curious about the world and follows Reiga everywhere he goes. She wishes to learn more of the world but Reiga keeps her sheltered, until they enter the grounds of battle when they're deployed. She is an "Unstable" unit however, and incomplete, but her combat abilities are impressive. She is supervised by the Marshal himself. *First Appearance: V1E3: Foreshadowing Horizons Kiryos Hikamigawa - One who is spared by Nex and deployed to kill another in the cast. He's an Assassin from a different district being employed by the NOS to deal with criminals or threats. Though he comes off as cold and uncaring to most, he is willing to listen to others. He's the best friend of Reiga, as their families are friends of each other. *First Appearance: V1EP4: Sin and Purity, the colder sides of choice Yami Akuhei- The cruel General of the NOS, whose predecessor was one of the Genesis Destroyers: Akuhei Yamaorochi. He's Nex’s Arch-enemy responsible for many of his woes both present and past, and whose actions and intentions are completely unknown as a member of the Sequence Intelligence Agency. Watching over progress of others, particularly Mysteria and Siegfried. Akuhei is feared by both friend and foe alike, and only will work with Lukain or Fasado otherwise he tends to do completely as he pleases. *First Appareance: V1EP5: Nestled Hope, Catch 22 Valetha Deumos- Chases Nex and attacks the city looking for him. Her actions are unknown but she has a vendetta against this world and the people within it. *First Appearance: V1EP7: Shadows of Sorrow, the Scarlet Demoness Komyo Amatera- A girl who was sent out to find Nex by Nicaiah for unknown reasons. Is targeted by the NOS for an unknown reason. She appears to be frail but was highly protected by the LSZ's forces and her guardian, Komyo shows hidden potential. *First Appearance: V1EP8: Embittered Reunions Fasado- A Higher up of the NOS who is seeking to end Mujihi and perform other tasks. He is known as the Lt General of the NOS, and works alongside Lukain and Akuhei. He is one to go after his own goals while also working to complete the tasks given to him. Its obvious that he has a bit of a power complex when concerning their government. *First Appearance: V1EP9: Three of a Kind Mujihi Mazio- Leader of Red Thunder investigating actions of Valetha and Fasado along with other orders from Nicaiah. He's just recently taken his position as leader and at times can doubt himself, though he is loyal to his cause and thinks of Nicaiah as a mother after he lost his own parents and she took him under her wing in LSZ. *First Appearance: V1EP10: Clash, Thunder and Demons Sylar- A Protagonist chasing an antagonist of Verse 1 and Nex’s unofficial ally. He contains power over what's been dubbed "White Darkness". Sylar follows his own agenda, and despises LSZ though is currently focusing on other matters. While he is willing to work with others, Sylar is incredibly power happy and tends to lack restraint, and he loathes the idea of control. *First Appearance: V1EP10: Clash, Thunder and Demons Miwa Suzuki- A girl found later by Nex and others who is watched by Yumiko. She contains an Azure that's considered pure. Miwa is gentle at heart and a kind soul who wishes good on the world around her, though she is a bit lost and feels a strong loneliness. She was sought out by the Higher Ups of the NOS, but later found and joined by Yumiko Nanaya. *First Appearance: V1EP11: Sleeping Purity, Budding Resolves Hiro Yokai - Introduced in Verse 2, Hiro Yokai is an Anamoly who entered the world via the Boundary. Verses *'[[Control Sequence/Verse 1 Purity and Sin|SV1: ''Purity and Sin]]' *'[[Control Sequence/Verse 2 Primordial Awakenings|SV2: Primordial Awakenings]] (Current) ' *SV2ex. Sinful Innovations'' *''SV3: Destroyers of Truth'' *''SV4: Forsaken Virtues'' *''SV5: Calamity of Ambitions '' *''SV6: Terminal Truths'' *''End Verse: Nightmare Dream'' Episodes Full list of Episodes New Organizations *NOS: Called Novus Orbis Sequentia (New World Sequence) they are the new world power coming to existence from the NOL 200 years ago. it has several sub factions such as the Sequence Intelligence Agency. *LSZ: The Liberation Sector which is the only sector left after the Third War of Armagus and believed to be the last form of resistance against the NOS. They're locked in a war across the world with them currently. Related *Control Sequence Universe Timeline (may contain spoilers) *World Order Region - The NOS's territories *Yurisa Region - The Liberation Sector's territories *Fallen Ikaruga - The Region that suffered disaster of the World Crisis during the Third War. *Reality 0: Embryo Sequence *Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence Trivia *Control Sequence's original designs of the early episodes (1-10) used a different writing method from the following episodes. They are to be revised later to flow with the new style, switching to more of a transcript which detailed actions, movements and includes "Offscreen" moments, and scene transitions to separate it from the Visual novel static portrayal. Navigation Category:Control Sequence